


Memories in Perfect Sync

by ownedbyacat



Series: Reunion [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), TVXQ!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden deja vu was jarring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Perfect Sync

Lashes like dark fans, as perfect as if Makeup had just put the finishing touches to them. Ocean-deep eyes, suspiciously bright, their gaze not moving from his face. The curl of a tiny smile at one of corner of the full mouth, more sad and brave than fond. It was the look Jaejoong had worn on the last day they'd been bandmates and the sudden deja vu was jarring.  
  
Not that this meeting had come wholly unexpected. Yunho got a glimpse of the other man every morning at muster, had seen him move around the barracks during the day, and hadn't been at all surprised when his own troop mates started whispering amongst themselves, or when they prodded him across the parade ground without giving him a reason. Much of the history he shared with Kim Jaejoong was common knowledge. And whether Jaejoong had been the instigator of their tete-a-tete, or merely a recipient of his teammates' efforts like Yunho, mattered little when faced with the results of the machinations. They hadn't been that close since... well... that day.  
  
Despair had been speeding his heart and stealing his breath as he'd stood there, eyes on Jaejoong. Yunho had prayed that Jae and the others would decide to stay, while Jae's gaze had begged him to leave with them. In the end, neither could grant the other's wish and they each made their choice. They'd not seen each other since and - without conscious thought but with his heart hammering like crazy - Yunho took two steps forward, feeling more than seeing Jaejoong do the same in perfect sync.


End file.
